chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X New Adventure Episode 11:Chicken Jop
(Note: All the villains. including EggPlankon, are not in this episode) Storyline Lucille:(Reading a book, hears rustle noise) ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ..... ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ....... ???: Bucka bucka. Lucille:(Flys over to the bushes and grabs ???, revealing to be Coop) Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hurt me! Lucille:(Drops Coop) Coop: KA!!!!!! (Fells to the ground) Lucille: Why were you hiding in the bushes, Coop? Coop: I'm buck hiding because buck of that crazy chicken hugging crocodile! (Ed) Everytime I show up to ask Abby on a date, he appeares and hugs me to death! It's like he's Amy! Lucille: Can't you just tell this guy to leave you alone? Coop: I don't know him! If I did, then- Buck! He's here! I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Ed: (arrives) Hello! Where did the chicken run off to? Alice: Hey guys... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives) Jack: Hi Alice. Ed: Hiya Alice. Alice: Hey. ^^ Lucille:(Looks at Ed, thoughts) So that's the guy Coop's afried of. Patricia: Say, we would like to introduce you to our new crossovers, Pyrox the Bull, Scarox the Spider, Ogrum the Bear, Bruizer the Echidna, Aquagon the Crocodile, Dragon Bolt the Dragon & Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil. Lucille:(Thoughts) Crossovers? Pyrox: Hi there. Ed: Hiya guys. Hank: Are you chasing chickens again, Ed? Ed: But I love chickens, guys. Splitface: We know, Ed. Lucille: .......... Alice: ......... Spongebob: Sorry, it's just that Ed loves chickens. Alice: IKR? Vezok: Yeah. Alice: We need a hen to lay more eggs. ^^ Owen: Yeah, but how can we get a hen? Alice: I don't know. Maybe we should buy one or something. Lucille:(Flies away) Noah: (notices Lucille is flying away) Where is she going? XT4: I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out what it is Edd: Are you sure this is wise? Jack: I believe so Duncan: Oh alright. Let's follow it. Ed: And then can we find the chicken? Patricia: And then we can find the chicken Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I love chickens! Alice: (sighs) Lucille:(Sees Coop hiding up in the tree) Coop. Coop: BUCKA!!!!!! Please don't hug me! Lucille: It's only me. Lucille. Coop: Oh... Buck. Thank goodness. Lucille: I just figure out why that crocodile is hugging you all the time. He just love chickens. Coop: But what if buck he trys to hug me buck hard! Lucille: I don't know. Coop: I just don't buck want him to be- Ed: (notices Coop hiding inside the tree) CHICKEN! (charges at Coop) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Jack: Ed! Wait ! (chases after Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (chases after Jack & Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (Except B): WAIT FOR US! Edd: Ed! You gotta calm down! Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hug or hurt me!!!!!!! Ed: (jumps up) ALLY OOP! (lands on the tree & Hugs Coop very tightly like a bear hug) I LOVE CHICKENS! (laughs) Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Frost Beast: Ed! Put him down this instant & get down from this tree right now! Alice: Ugh. Eddy: (laughing) Good one Ed. Wait here, I'll go get the camera! Cameron: Oh dear. Ed's not stopping, is he? Deimos: Looks like it. Cameron: I knew you say that. Jack: Guys, we need some help Lucille:(Thoughts)'' Coop is going to need some help! ''(Flies away) Jack: Guys, we need some help! Patricia: Come on, guys let's go get some help. Coop: BUCK!!!! I said let me buck go! Ed: (still hugging Coop) I love chickens, guys. Coop: BUCK HELP!!!!!!!!! Lucille:(Came back who brought Sonic along) He's over there. Sonic:(Sees Ed hugging Coop) Ed. Put my friend down, please. Ed: Aw, but I love Chickens, Sonic. Sonic: I know you do, but Coop is a friend of mine. Alice: Ed. (glares at Ed) Put. Down. Coop. This. Instant. Ed: (felt sad & lets go of Coop) Awww, but I love chickens Alice. Eddy: She already knows that Ed & we do too, now give it a rest. Alice: I agree. Sonic: Coop. Are you okay? Coop: I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka! So now, I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Jack: We're very sorry about Ed's actions. Patricia: Yeah, we're sorry. But there comes a time when everytime Ed sees a chicken, he always hugs them. Lucille: Can't he just hug a different chicken than Coop. Cause he's a person too. Noah: Sometimes it's not that simple. Alice: Yeah, really. Josh: (appears) Hey guys. I saw a chicken running towards me... Uh, what's happening? Alice: It's Coop, sir. Josh: Coop, huh? Yeah, then why is he running out of here? Rey: (imitates Coop) "I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka!" Josh: Ohh. Choro: Now that was a good impression of Coop! Sonic:(Rolls his eyes) Eddy: And it's because of Ed's obsession of chickens! Vezok: (sighs) How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop? Jack: That's a tough question Alice: (sighs) Tyler: (tucked himself into a ball & is rocking back & forth, feeling scared because of his fear of chickens) TDI Courtney: Oh yeah, Tyler's afraid of chickens. Choro: What makes him so scared of chickens anyway? Did those chickens peck him in the eye or something? Sonic:(Hits Choro behind the back of the head) Choro:(Rubs his head) What? Josh: "How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop?" Find any chicken, just not Coop. Simple as that. White Bird: I am a chicken, Josh. What if Ed's hugging did the same thing to me? Josh: Don't you get it?! You're a Mobian chicken! (sputters) Ed: (gets excited) CHICKEN!! (hugs White Bird) White Bird: Oh no, not again. Lucille: Coop's a mobian chicken too. Drilldozer: What else can we do, make Ed chicken phobic just like Tyler? Sonic: Or maybe getting Ed out of his chicken habbits. Josh: Sonic, that's one good idea. Alice: (slaps Ed) Ed: Ow! (lets go of White Bird) Sonic: Nice slap. Choro: Wow! I didn't know you had so much... rrawrr! Ed: (rubbing his cheek) And that hurt like a bad itch. Alice: After all, I'm covered in high-voltage electricity. Josh: No wonder that slap let go of White Bird. Patricia: So, any ideas on how to get Ed out of his chicken habbits? Sonic:(Shrugs) Zoey:: How about try Ed's other habbits to keep him busy? Josh: Like what? Edd: For example, Ed adores Monster Comic Books & Pudding Skins. Josh: I have an idea. "The Attack of the Laser Mutant" is an example of a monster comic book. :D Lucille: I don't like monster comics. Vezok: No, but Ed does. Sonic: I think Klonoa has comics. Jack: Come on, let's go see Klonoa. Patricia: Okie dokie. Sonic: Lucy, you go find Coop. Lucille: Okay. (Flies away) Hot Head: So, who's gonna keep an eye on Ed? Sonic:(Points at Edd and Eddy) These two. Alice: I will. Josh: Let Alice do this, Sonic. Her slap is very effective against Ed. Bruizer: Alright. Alice: Thanks. Sonic: I was talking about Edd and Eddy. Choro: Yeah. These dorks can do it. Josh: Sonic. Alice's slap is effective. Let the lady do it. Sonic: If she's going to do it, then Edd and Eddy should help her. Choro: As I said before, these dorks can do it. Alice: I agree with Sonic. Edd & Eddy should help me. Well, that's fine. Josh: (to Choro) Do you agree with Sonic, hybrid? Choro: I been telling you this whole time. These dorks can do it. Ed: (to Choro) Dorks? Eddy: (Shocked) Wait, what?! Edd: (sighs) I'm sorry Eddy, but I guess Ed is our responsibility & we need to help him. Alice: I'm going to give a slap to Ed if he misbehaves. Guard him well, okay boys? Eddy: Oh Alright Edd: Certainly. Alice: Okay. Sonic: Good. Let's go. (Zooms off) Jack: Good luck you two. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (except Ed, Edd & Eddy): (follows Sonic) Josh & Rey: (follows Sonic) ((What distracts Alice the most?)) (JTH: I would say that it's a secret. :P) (With Lucille) Lucille: Coop? Coop? Coop? King Erican: Lucille. Lucille:(Gasps) Your Majasty! (Flies down to King Erican) Is there something I do wrong? King Erican: No. But I believe this belong to you. (Shows Lucille Coop) Lucille: Where was he? King Erican: He was hiding in my work room. He said something about being hug by a crocodile chicken hugger. (Leaves) Lucille: Coop. Sonic and the others are going to break Ed's habbits. So you won't have to run. Coop: Buck, you sure. Lucille: Positive. Sonic and the others are bringing a monster comic book. (With Sonic and the others) Klonoa: I have a lot a comic books. Superhero comic books, but not monster comic books. Sonic: Great. Josh: Cool. Superhero comic books are cooler than monster comic books, IMO. Choro: Does Jumbo Shrimp even like superhero comics? Spongebob: Your talking about a villain from "Mermaid Man & Barnicle Boy". Flapjack: Hey, guys! picks up the pudding skin with a smile. So, I've taken the liberty of adorning pudding skin with a whimsical smile. Isn't it spiffy? And it's ok, I've made more. Josh: That's... disgusting. Rey: Shabby... Bubbie: Flapjack has a kind heart. And we need all the help we can get to help Ed get over his chicken loving habbit. Please, Say sorry to Flapjack. Josh: We just need the comic books for Ed, that's all. Rey: Ms. Bub, you're not our teacher, or any. Josh: Rey. No. All I could say is a small chunk of sorry to Flapjack. Rey: Alright... Josh: But. Get some utensil to pick up the pudding skin. It might get your white gloves dirty. Flapjack: Okie dokie. Vezok: Maybe we can go to the comic store to buy lots of monster comic books for Ed. Jack: That's a good idea. Patricia: Let's go to the Comic Book Store. ((Scorp: "to buy some comic books" is redundancy, and therefore is not necessary)) Josh: Alright.... Rey: This is going to be messy. Choro: Ya think? Meanwhile, we see the masked person again, currently viewing all actions that have occured thus far. He zooms in on a screen showing Ed, Edd, Eddy and Alice, then drags an icon resembling a flaming skull with finger-bones protruding from it's back to resemble tentacles onto the screen, which then causes the creature to materialize a few miles away from them, though is invisible to avoid being spotted. Back to the other characters... Edd: (making an Edzilla costume for Ed) Eddy: Let's hope that this would work. Ed: (wearing his Edzilla costume, without his mask) (feeling excited) I will be the best monster I can be Eddy! Edd: I'm sure you will Ed. (picks up an Edzilla costume mask) The spirit, while invisible, moves closer, interested in Ed's costume. Alice: Wanna have some Jawbreakers? Ed, Edd & Eddy: Yes, please! Alice: Here. (gives them each a Jawbreaker)